


Is This Love or Lust, or Both; Plus Trust? John/SemiMute-Incubus!Dave Fanfic.

by DetoxifiedIridescence



Category: AU - Fandom, Homestuck, Homestuck AU - Fandom, Humanstuck - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Demonstuck, Demonstuck?, Homestuck - Freeform, Homestuck AU, Humanstuck, Jadekat - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Mute Dave Strider, NSFW, Other, Succubi & Incubi, dirkjake - Freeform, incubus, johndave - Freeform, johnkat - Freeform, succubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetoxifiedIridescence/pseuds/DetoxifiedIridescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a personal AU, in which, Dave Strider is a Semi-Mute Incubus hiding himself from hunters, and trying to stay alive the best he can. Whereas John however is just a normal dude from Washington, going along on his path of life, lacking his father figure, wishing/hoping for something out of the ordinary to happen, and make his life more interesting. You should be careful what you wish for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Love or Lust, or Both; Plus Trust? John/SemiMute-Incubus!Dave Fanfic.

_“H-holy s-shit it’s cold,”_ You mutter to yourself, or well, mouth, since you are mostly mute it pretty much hurts to talk, you never knew why. Shivering within' the only piece of clothing giving you the slightest bit of warmth; other than your simple signature record shirt and black skinny jeans that were both pretty tattered; a jacket you managed to salvage from your previous victim about a month ago. Dave Strider is your name and you are 17 human years old and currently… _homeless_. Your older brother Dirk, who was looking after you, got in some tough shit, and let’s just say, you've been on your own now for quite a few months. 

Being an _incubus_ with minor lone experience, and no safe place is hella bad news. 'Ol Man Winter is bound to be here in no time, to frigid up the place, being it is nearing the end of Autumn. You have been more than lucky regarding weather instances, but that luck is going to be cut short sooner or later if you don't find somewhere to stay soon. As the sun begins to set, you muster up enough energy to get yourself back to your feet from sitting behind a shop and start walking the alleyways. 

Nights _always_ tend to be really long, honestly you barely used to get sleep, fear eating at you within', at every little turn. But now, it’s just become a routine. Get up in the morning, get a move on, hide, don't attract too much attention to yourself so you are not found by the hunters and risk, possible extermination; move some more. Never stay in one place too long, and most important, stay the hell out of site. You're pretty sure you've made significant amount of distance from your previous residence in Houston Texas, over the past few months. All predators should just give up trying to find you. You have only had one encounter and an _almost_ encounter thus far, and do not intend to have any more; nope, no thank you.

While prowling the narrow alleyways, you find yourself underneath the secluded metal escape stairs on the side of an apartment complex building and take a seat, hugging your knees to your face. Being anemic, and having a fairly lanky body frame, were not in your favor under these weather conditions. You are feeling incredibly feeble, but have been trying everything in your power to ignore the urges for seed. In all honesty, you despised having to do what was necessary for your survival. It pretty much, borderline terrified you. 

Head spinning, you claw a bit at your clothes, gaining yet another tear in the already tattered shirt fabric. The spell you had casted upon yourself a while back; suggested by your brother Dirk; to conceal the appalling; self-opinion; Incubus appearance when copacetic, begins to falter slightly. Your nails begin to form rapidly into the true claws they actually were, as you fight with yourself on whether or not to prey on an innocent individual, just to save your pathetic wellbeing. It’s not like you could easily communicate with someone to let them sleep with you, like _'oh hey, I'm going to die if you don’t let me like, suck your dong for seed, or y'know, let me have at it with your boner circus, haha'_ , that just not how it works. Being fairly mute doesn’t help on the matter either. It rather sucks, actually. At least you have that spell that helps you look human, even though it tends to falter when you weaken, as it is doing so right at this very moment. 

Why does your entire existence have to be a royal fuck up?   
Once again, it’s going to be another one of those obnoxiously lengthy nights... 

You took a weak stance staggering to then lean against the side of the three people apartment building, you then proceed to cover your ears from the toxicity of your own thoughts beating at you within your mind. Wishing you could block out the voices that treat you like horseshit, but sadly there is nothing to do so, your phone being out of service, dead and all. You sir, will just have to deal with it. 

While fighting with yourself, you accidentally manage to knock over a garbage can, almost face planting on to the ground, where you then sat up timidly, hearing footsteps walk up from behind. Your body then tenses, heartbeat increases and senses heighten as much as your body would allow at this point. You feel the hairs upon your back take a stand as your claws slowly recede. Dont want to attract attention to yourself. That's the least thing you'd want right about now.

 

Your names John Egbert, you're only 16 years old, and you are on your way home from work. Currently, you exert your labor at a local game store not far from your dwelling, living alone, in pretty fair sized apartment you would like to think. The reasoning for that is complicated, or so you like to say, even though it's truly not. You just happen to say it is so you don't have to explain it every single time someone decides to ask; but here it goes anyways. Your dad passed away. He left you everything. Not to mention a hefty amount of cash, enough to last you quite the timeframe, it’s all stored away for when you really need it. You were always pretty good about managing money. In his will, he didn’t want for you to go through adoption. So, you live in the same apartment complex as your older cousin by 3 years, making her 19, Jade, who takes care of you but doesn't get overbearing. By chance, your current boyfriend of 3 months thus far, _Karkat_ , also resides in the complex as well. Being that you have a steady income from working and the extra funds on hand, you can afford to have your own apartment, rather than sharing one with your cousin, and with that you're quite content. You and Karkat have known each other quite a while, ended up hitting it off, and are now attempting a relationship. Who knows what will become of it. you have both sworn to stay good friends if it doesn't exactly work out. What happens happens.

School tends to be a bit of a hassle with everything upon your plate, but you get by. You have your dad in the back of your cranium to help guide you in doing right from wrong. He would never want for you to drop out, but you would be lying if you said you haven't have considered it at some point. What you want most, is to be happy. You want something out of the ordinary to happen. But with your luck, it's most likely going to just be the same old same old, every single day of your _boring_ human life. As much as you dreaded that fact, it was undoubtedly true. Nothing interesting really happens in these parts of Washington. 

Once you reach your destination, you park the car and turn it off. Getting out of the vehicle you glance around at your surroundings. The air is quite brisk tonight, you are thankful for your warm attire. You can definitely see your breath upon the heir. Walking up to the front door of the apartment complex you then hear a thud and a scattering of objects, echoing from the alley way beside the building. Something fell over, maybe a trashcan? It’s not exactly, windy… You eliminate possibilities, and come to a conclusion it could be an animal or _something_. Just to be sure you go to scope it out. Have to make sure everyone’s safe. People you care about deeply reside here.

You turn into the alleyway on the side of the apartment building using a mini flashlight hooked upon your lanyard and take quite a few heedful steps until the source of the noise was in full view. You are honestly a bit shocked and concerned at what you see. Something or well, someone, you entirely didn't expect, was in your full view. 'A kid?' 'It's freezing', 'what is he doing out here', 'my age?', 'homeless?', were the thoughts protruding through your mind at this moment. 

_“Hey…a-are you okay?”_ John finally spoke cocking his head at the image before him, flashlight still shining. Dave’s tensed body calmed just the slightest, as he cautiously turned his head slightly not letting his guard down, but then slowly twisted his body to get a better view. Dave turned himself back around to not face the stranger, and dizzily gave a nod. He clearly was not okay. Dave went to take a stand, but couldn’t.  
John noticed how this boy was having trouble,   
_“W-whoa, don't push yourself, okay?”_ Dave kept pushing himself to stand, and after about three times, third time's the charm. He got to his feet. Dave just wanted to flee the scene. But he did not have enough energy within' his being to do so. 

_“Are you.. sure you're alright?...”_ The slightly taller human with glistening blue eyes said with an easily detectable hit of care. At that moment, Dave could not fight the energy loss anymore. With a dizzy nod Dave swayed and began to fall forward. John lunged and caught the stranger before he hit the pavement, scraping his knee in the process, that wasn't much of a big deal though. John could clean it up later. 

Dave figured this human must have thought he passed out at that moment. Thanks to his shades, he kept his eyes hidden. You managed to pick up the boy and began to walk back to the apartment entrance. You would feel terrible just leaving him there. Thats scold worthy. Part of you questioned as to why you would take a strange boy from an alleyway under your wing and welcome him into your house, but sure enough, that is what was going down. Another thought going through your head was hoping he doesn't attempt murder, or turn out to be a real nutcase, haha. You really hope you are doing the right thing. 

Dave stared up at the strange human before him as he was carried for what seemed like centuries, and somehow, managed to find himself drifting off to sleep within' warmth of this guys arms. The comfort Dave found within them, is something he hasn't experienced in quite some time. _This encounter may have been unintentional, but possibly may be the dawn of something entirely extraordinary._

**Author's Note:**

> If you read all the way down here, THANKYOU, whoever you may be, for taking the time to read my work ^^'! I plan to have this continue for a few chapters if I can, so stay tuned. I'm not that good at writing but i'm trying to improve, aha. Next chapter'll hopefully be better and possibly longer! Leave Kudos if you like it so far, its greatly appreciated, and feedback is always welcome! :D  
> Thanks again!  
> My tumblr: http://detoxifiediridescence.tumblr.com/  
> Ye ye  
> -Arin


End file.
